Moments on the Argo II
by NeoExplosion
Summary: A series of one-shots concerning the demigods of the prophecy, and their misadventures on the Argo II. Updates up until House of Hades. Rated T, just in case.
1. SPIDERZZZ!

Leo and Annabeth were sitting at a table together, conversing.

"So the new propulsion system would allow us to burn less fuel and- OH MY GODS! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Annabeth screeched.

Leo was baffled. "What are you taking about?"

Annabeth only sat in front of him, shivering.

"It's not the blueprint, is it? I worked pretty hard drawing that." Leo stated.

Annabeth started slowly backing away.

"Is it the shirt? Or the suspenders? I know, it's the chili dog I ate earlier, isn't it? Man, I knew I should've eaten more breath mints."

Annabeth's eyes bulged, and she ran out of the room, screaming for her life.

Leo put his head down in shame. "It was the chili dog."

He grabbed his blueprints and walked out of the room, not noticing the spider in the corner.


	2. Pepto-Bismol

Jason was crouching over the toilet in the Argo II. He was clutching his stomach, hurling into the previously white porcelain bowl.

Jason groaned in pain. _Why did the gods hate him?_

There was a knock on the door. "Hey buddy," Frank said.

"Sorry if you're not feeling good." He continued.

Jason only moaned and puked some more.

Frank winced. He had been there before, due to his lactose intolerance, and he knew how bad it was.

"Frank… why didn't you tell me the peach preserves had cinnamon?" Jason complained.

Frank shrugged. "I didn't know that this would happen. Sorry, Jason."

Jason gagged and chucked more into the john.

Frank averted his eyes. It was really gross. Brownies and peach preserves did not look good together after being digested.

"I brought you this. You know, to make you feel better." Frank tossed Jason a brown bag.

"Sorry," Frank said sincerely, and he walked back to his room.

Jason reached over to the bag. He grabbed it and and removed the contents. Inside the bag was Ultra Strength Pepto-Bismol and Heavy Duty Tums. Inside the bag was a note.

_I didn't know which one you wanted_, it read.

Jason took the medicine and headed back to his room.

A few hours later, Frank heard a knock on his door. When he went to open it, no one was there. But he did feel a small breeze.

But at the doorstep, was a small gift with a note on it.

_Thanks for the help :)_, the post-it note said.

Frank opened the gift. He walked back into his room holding a freshly-ironed centurion cape.


	3. Ice Packs

Percy was feeling great.

He was with Annabeth, sailing over the sea, nothing could bring him down.

Except the empty soda can that he tripped on.

That brought him down HARD.

He fell before he had the time to react, breaking his nose.

Hazel saw, and brought him to the infirmary.

"This is really bad, you know that?" Hazel commented as she put the ice pack on his now broken nose.

Percy sighed. "I know."

"Annabeth's gonna be mad."

"I know."

"I'm gonna have to reset it."

"_I know._"

Percy gritted his teeth, awaiting the pain.

Hazel gave his nose a might twerk, and set it back in place.

"Pass the nectar, please." Percy groaned.


	4. Scrambled Eggs

Annabeth was frying some eggs for breakfast. She walked over to the fridge to grab some strawberries, since they reminded her of home.

When she turned around, her eggs were gone. But on the counter by the pan was a note.

_Thanks for the breakfast! It'll replace my bagel. -Piper_

Annabeth shook her head and gave a small chuckle. She could have toast.


	5. Psychopathic Monsters

Percy had orders to watch the ship. It was his shift, and he wanted to give the old goat a break. He heard some strange creaking clicking noises, so he went to investigate.

In his mind, he started making theories. It could be a rogue Roman demigod, a stowaway from Camp Half-Blood, or a pyschopathic monster trying to kill them all. Just another Tuesday.

What he found was more bizzare. He found Leo talking to masthead. And the masthead was talking back.

Percy only watched, not wanting to give himself away. When Leo finished talking, Percy took the oppurtunity to talk to him.

"You know, if you're gonna be out here anyways, you could've taken the shift. I need my beauty sleep."

Leo rubbed his neck with his hand. "Yeah, I know."

An awkward tension filled the air. "So what were you talking about anyways?" Percy asked.

Leo shrugged. "Life and stuff. And I wanted to see how Festus was adjusting. The usual."

Leo turned away from him, walking away.

"You can always talk to the rest of us Leo. Just remember for me, okay?" Percy stated.

The demigod turned to Percy and nodded, realizing that he was accepted on the ship.


	6. MMA

Coach Hedge sat in his room, continuing with his favorite past time. Watching MMA fights.

He had taken many precautions. The demigods had been interrupting it all day, so he hung up a DO NOT DISTURB sign, locked the door, and barricaded it.

Just to be safe.

He had a bucket of popcorn, and his favorite soda right next to him.

The satyr sat down, covered himself in the blanket, and perfectly settled himself into the chair.

Nothing could ruin his moment. Except for the fact that he had dropped the remote. He bent over and tried to pick it up, but he couldn't without ruining his position.

Outside, some demigods were giggling.

"JASON!" Gleeson screamed.


	7. Annabeth Chase's History Crash-Course

Hazel was in her room, reading a book.

She heard a small knock on her door, and went to open it.

At the door was Annabeth.

"Hey," She stated.

Hazel looked back at her, puzzled. "Hi."

Annabeth stepped in. "Percy told me about your past."

She gulped. "Oh," Hazel replied.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, and I wanted to help."

Hazel was intrigued.

"I assume that you're not really familiar with modern stuff?" Annabeth asked.

Hazel nodded.

"Most demigods aren't good with technology. But you might want to know about it. Ready for a crash course of the last half-century?"

The child of Pluto nodded excitedly.

So the daughter of wisdom and death's child began to work. Annabeth briefly touched the sixties, and Hazel didn't mind. She could learn more about Elvis later.

It was the 70's and 80's that drew her in to modern culture. The rainbow stuff, hippies, and giant concerts named after fuel supplies. The wild change startled Hazel, it happened so fast.

The 90's were okay. The technology was what interested her. Block phones, floppy discs, and giant supercomputers seemed like an alien language.

The 2000's is where Hazel saw the beginnings of today's culture. Annabeth said something called the "internet" was be coming very prominent.

And one day Hazel would learn about the internet. That is when Hades froze over. Because she made it.


	8. Riding Dolphins

"Who wants yo play truth or dare?" Leo asked, walking into the room.

The other demigods were hesitant to respond.

"Leo, we're tired. We just cleaned the ship." Piper replied.

Leo shrugged and jumped onto a chair. "So what?"

"Fine. One round." Jason replied.

"OOH! OOH! I have one!" Leo said.

"Yes, Leo?" Jason asked.

"I dare Percy to ride a dolphin!" He exclaimed.

Percy shrugged. "I was gonna do that anyways." He stated.

He quickly discarded his shirt and jumped into the water. When he submerged, he was riding a dolphin.

"I dare Leo to stop playing." Frank said.

Leo pouted. "You're no fun."

Leo left the room, saddened.

"I dare everyone to stop playing this infernal game." Annabeth said.

And so they did.


End file.
